My Mortal Mate
by Banneyo
Summary: "Sakura-chan.."/ "Imouto.. Aishiteru." / "Ini yang terakhir hime.. Aku janji."/ "ARGHH! Nii-san! Apa yang terjadi padaku! …./ …..Selamanya cinta kita akan tetap abadi." / OneShoot! / DLDR! / RnR?


**My Mortal Mate**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (slight PeinSaku)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**

**Rate : T**

**WARN! : OOC, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, dan Sebangsanya ! **

**-Happy Reading! No Plagiat No Copas!-**

* * *

Bip bip bip

Suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung menggema diruangan serba putih ini. Kabel-kabel penopang hidup tampak berasal dari berbagai alat, namun bersarang pada satu tubuh. Tubuh ringkih dengan kulit pucat yang membungkus tulang-tulang dengan sedikit daging. Masker oksigen yang dipakainya tampak berembun karena hembusan nafas dan cuaca dingin yang ikut mempengaruhi. Matanya terpejam damai, dengan rambut pink kusamnya yang tergerai liar.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis berusia 19 tahun dengan segala kesempurnaanya kini terbaring lemah -hampir kaku- diranjang rumah sakit. Penyakit mematikan yang telah bersemayam ditubuhnya selama bertahun-tahun, sepertinya akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia dalam kondisi seperti ini. Terlalu lama hingga sanak saudaranya hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaanya.

KRIETT

TAP TAP

Suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki meramaikan ruangan ini. Tampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan penampilannya yang terlihat santai, tetapi sama sekali tak mencerminkan suasana hatinya.

"Sakura-chan.." lirih pemuda tersebut. Matanya memandang nanar tubuh pucat milik sang gadis. Tangannya bergerak, membelai lembut pipi yang terlampau tirus itu. Mencubitnya pelan, seakan berharap gadis tersebut merespon perlakuannya seperti dulu. Ya dulu.

**#Flashback On**

"Ittai! Yahiko-nii! Jangan cubit pipiku! Sakit!" gertak seorang gadis belia, menatap garang seorang pemuda jangkung dihadapannya. Tangan mungilnya mengepal, hendak meninju pipi sang pemuda sebagai balasan. Dengan gesit, pemuda itu menahannya, lalu tanpa aba-aba mencium pipi sang gadis dan kemudian berlari menjauh.

"Oy! Kemari kau baka Nii-san!" amarah sang gadis tampak menguasai pikirannya. Tak mau menunda pembalasan dendamnya, ia pun segera berlari menyusul sang 'pencuri ciuman' tadi. Sementara pemuda yang disebut 'Nii-san' tadi, hanya tertawa lepas sembari sesekali memeletkan lidahnya kebelakanng -kearah gadis pink yang tengah mengejarnya-.

**#Flashback Off**

Yahiko, nama pemuda tadi, tersenyum miris mengingat secuil memori yang tersimpan dengan baik diingatannya. Betapa ia ingin mengulangi memori itu, terus menerus seakan tak pernah bosan melakukannya.

"Ne imouto, cepatlah sadar.. Kau mau membuatku menjadi seorang pesimis hm?." gumamnya lirih. Perlahan setetes air mata terjun bebas dari manik kelamnya, mewakili seluruh perasaan sedihnya yang tak pernah bosan memenuhi hatinya.

Pria itu menggenggam lembut tangan mungil yang dulu selalu membelainya penuh kasih. Lagi, sekelebat memori berputar dikepalanya. Ia ingat, bagaimana dulu ekspresi gadis itu saat membelai kepalanya lembut. Penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Seolah memanjakannya hanya dengan sebuah usapan disurai oranyenya.

Tangan mungil itu terangkat, tergenggam dalam genggaman tangan kekar milik sang pemuda. Perlahan, tangan itu dikecupnya lama dan penuh kasih. Menyalurkan seluruh harapan dan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam dalam hati sang pemuda.

"Imouto.. Aishitero yo." gumamnya pelan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kembali hening seolah tak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

Pemuda itu tak menyadari ada sesosok lain yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari seberang rumah sakit tepat berhadapan dengan jendela ruangan Sakura. Sosok itu menyeringai seram, seolah baru saja menemukan mangsa yang selama ini diincarnya.

"Ini yang terakhir.." gumamnya pelan sebelum menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang-orang.

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Auuuu Auuuuu…"

Suara lolongan anjing yang terdengar begitu antusias mengisi keheningan didalam hutan. Pohon-pohon tampak menyeramkan, dengan tinggi menjulang dan daun-daunnya yang lebat menutupi indahnya langit malam. Tampak sinar bulan purnama menerobos masuk dari celah-celah daun yang ada. Menerangi hutan, walau tak sepenuhnya.

"Auuu Auuuu…"

Sebuah kastil tua berdiri gagah ditengah hutan. Tak lazim memang menemukan bangunan semegah ini ditengah hutan tak terjamah. Letaknya memberi kesan misterius. Siapakah yang menempati kastil ini?

Seseorang nampak berjalan dengan angkuhnya menyusuri hutan. Matanya menatap datar lingkungan sekitar, seakan tak ada yang perlu diwaspadai di dalam hutan ini. Langkahnya terhenti didepan kastil tua nan megah ditengah hutan.

Gerbang tinggi kastil itu terbuka dengan pelan. Menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan melengkapi kemisteriusan kastil ini. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk menuju bangunan utama. Gerbang tinggi itu kembali menutup dengan sendirinya, seolah memiliki jiwa yang menggerakkannya.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah tenangnya mengusik keheningan di salah satu lorong bangunan ini. Tak ada satupun cahaya dilorong ini. Pemuda tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang berdiri kokoh. Ia memutar knop pintu, dan terpampanglah sebuah ruangan, lengkap dengan segala fasilitas yang menunjang sebuah ruang tidur. Pemuda itu berjalan lurus, menuju balkon kamar. Ia berdiri menyender pada pagar pembatas. Menikmati cahaya bulan purnama yang menerpanya, seolah-olah ia sedang berjemur dibawah sinar matahari pagi. Ia berbalik, mengadahkan kepalanya menatap indahnya bulan, sembari bergumam...

"Ini yang terakhir hime.. Aku janji." gumamnya entah ditujukan untuk siapa.

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kondisi ruangan ini masih sama, tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Gadis itu masih terbaring disana, dengan alat medis yang setia menempel ditubuhnya.

Bip Bip

Suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung melambat, menandakan kerja jantung sang gadis tak lagi pada batas normal. Seorang pemuda melompat masuk melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka. Melangkah perlahan menuju ranjang sang gadis musim semi. Pandangannya melembut, menatap bahagia sang gadis yang kondisinya tampak memprihatinkan. Wajahnya mendekat. Mendekati tubuh bagian atas gadis itu. Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma darah yang menguar dengan kuatnya. Sejenak memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma darah sang gadis untuk yang... Terakhir kalinya.

"Maaf aku tak meminta persetujuanmu hime.. Aku janji ini yang terakhir." gumamnya pelan sebelum pemuda itu menancapkan taringnya keleher sang gadis. Menghisap darahnya dengan sepenuh hati & tak lupa mengalirkan racun yang akan mengubah hidupnya nanti.

Vampire. Pemuda itu adalah seorang vampire berdarah murni klan bangsawan Uchiha. Ia merupakan keturunan terakhir klannya, setelah sang kakak membantai habis keluarga mereka.

Bip Bip Bip

Detak jantung sang gadis menggila. Menandakan racun sang pemuda mulai bekerja. Kulitnya memucat. Namun, tubuhnya tak lagi menampakkan tulang-tulang tanpa daging. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar walaupun terkesan pucat.

Bip Bip Biiiiiiip

Berhenti. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Namun, Sakura malah terlihat lebih 'hidup' sekarang.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Sang Vampir Uchiha mendengar langkah kaki menuju kearahnya. Dengan gesit, ia segera melompat keluar dari ruangan Sakura, sebelum orang lain melihatnya.

Seseorang memasuki kamar Sakura. Pemuda bersurai oranye tersebut membelalakkan matanya melihat alat pendeteksi jantung menunjukkan garus lurus. Kakinya lemas, dunianya terasa hancur saat itu juga. Dengan langkah gemetar, ia mendekati ranjang Sakura, memeluk gadi itu sembari terisak.

"Hiks.. Sakura-chan, jangan tinggalkan aku! Imouto bangun!" gumamnya sembari menggoncangkan tubuh yang tengah dipeluknya.

Bip Bip

Alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu tak lagi menunjukkan garis lurus. Yahiko tak tau, bahwa saat ia memeluk Sakura, gadis itu bereaksi. Matanya memerah, nafasnya memburu, sepasang taring menyembul keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat.

"ARGHH ARGHH!" Yahiko meronta dalam cengkraman Sakura. Gadis itu menggigit leher kakak kandungnya sendiri. Menghisap darahnya dengan rakus, tak memperdulikan erangan kesakitan Yahiko. Ia telah ditulikan oleh nafsunya akan darah.

Diluar sana, sang vampir Uchiha menyeringai puas. Bangga akan racunnya yang bekerja sangat cepat. Dengan gerakan super cepat, ia memasuki kamar Sakura, dan segera menarik tubuh tak berdaya Yahiko dari belenggu Sakura. Sakura menatapnya marah. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, pandangannya mengabur dan seketika itu juga, Sakura jatuh pingsan.

Sasuke. Nama vampir itu, mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan mudahnya ala bridal style. Ia menatap sekilas tubuh Yahiko, sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Tujuannya hanya satu, membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Kastil tua itu nampak indah di siang hari. Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kini kastil itu jauh lebih ramai dengan pelayan yang berlalu lalang melaksanakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Seorang pelayan tampak baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan, ia menghampiri seorang pemuda yang tengah bersender -menunggu- disamping daun pintu.

"Tuan, saya telah selesai mengurus Sakura-sama. Tuan sudah bisa masuk. Permisi." pamit pelayan tersebut sembari membungkuk memberi hormat.

Ah tak perlu heran mengapa si pelayan tahu nama Sakura bahkan sebelum Sasuke memperkenalkannya. Seluruh pelayan sudah terbiasa melihat tuannya selama beberapa ratus tahun sekali membawa gadis pink bernama Sakura. Dan mereka yakin gadis yang dibawanya semalam adalah reinkarnasi Sakura selanjutnya.

Sasuke segera memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat Sakura tengah terlelap tidur dengan wajah damainya. Sasuke memandangnya lembut, membelai wajah ayu Sakura dengan penuh cinta. Ia telah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia bisa hidup abadi dengan Sakura-nya.

"Engh.." erangan pelan terdengar dari Sakura. Badannya menggeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris emerald kelam namun tak mengurangi pesonanya.

Ia mencoba untuk bangun, namun seketika ingatannya diserang oleh kepingan-kepingan memori yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

DEG!

"ARGHH! Nii-san! Apa yang terjadi padaku?! Apa yang terjadi pada Nii-san?!" teriaknya frustasi. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Mendengar teriakan frustasi Sakura, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menenangkannya dan menjelaskan semua hal.

"Hime.. Tenanglah." perintah Sasuke pelan. Tangannya menahan lembut kedua pundak Sakura. Onyxnya menatap lurus Emerald kelam itu.

Sakura seolah terbius oleh Onyx itu. Ia terdiam, meneliti wajah pemuda tak dikenal yang entah mengapa terasa begitu familiar.

"Kau.. Siapa?." gumam Sakura pelan. Namun masih tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku. Gadisnya tak mengingatnya sama sekali?

"Kau tak mengingatku hime?." tanya Sasuke lirih.

"A-aku, hanya merasa familiar dengan wajahmu. Apa kita pernah bertemu?." balas Sakura. Ia benar-benar penasaran terhadap pemuda ini. Hei Sakura, kau melupakan kehisterisanmu barusan eh? Onyx Sasuke memang hebat!

"Tatap aku hime.. Kau akan tau semuanya." perintah Sasuke halus. Sakura menatap Onyx itu dalam-dalam. Berharap menemukan segalanya disana. Ia merasa seperti tersedot ke dalam kelamnya Onyx itu. Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya berubah, Sakura berada di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu tampak sama seperti ruangannya saat ini, namun terlihat lebih klasik.

**"Ne.. Sasuke-kun. Mate itu apa? Kenapa kau menyebutku Mate-mu?"** Ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang serupa dengannya. Pakaiannya terlihat seperti seorang putri Inggris. Emerald cerah gadis itu menatap penuh tanya kearah seorang pemuda yang tengah memangkunya nyaman.

**"Itu adalah sebutan untuk pasangan kaum Vampire yang telah ditakdirkan sejak lahir, hime."** jawab seorang pemuda -yang ia yakini adalah Sasuke- dengan lembut. Bibir tipisnya mencium leher sang Gadis. Menghirup aroma darahnya yang begitu menggoda. Nafsunya akan darah seakan sirna jika berada di dekat gadis ini. Perasaan cintanya menekan nafsunya agar tak membahayakan gadisnya.

**"Ne.. Umurmu sebenarnya berapa Sasu-kun?."** tanya Gadis itu lagi.

**"250 tahun hime.."** akunya sembari tersenyum lembut kepada gadis di pangkuannya ini.

**"Ka-kalau begitu.. Matemu sebelumnya siapa? Apa ia lebih baik dariku? Apa kau masih mencintainya?."** tuntut gadis itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Ternyata gadisnya ini cemburu.

**"Tak perlu cemburu hime. Kau adalah mate abadiku.. Walaupun kau adalah seorang manusia."** Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ia kalah cepat oleh sang pemuda.

**"Walaupun kau manusia yang tak abadi, tetapi reinkarnasimu akan tetap menjadi mate-ku Sakura-hime.. Selamanya."** ucapnya lembut sembari mencium kening gadis itu dengan penuh cinta.

Kembali ke dunia sekarang. Sakura terdiam setelah melihat semua masa lalunya. Ia memandang Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya lembut. Tangannya bergerak, membelai pelan wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura dipipi tirusnya, menikmati lembutnya tangan mungil itu. Perlahan digenggamnya tangan itu, setelahnya ia mencium tangan Sakura dengan penuh kasih dan perasaan mendamba.

"Kau.. Sasuke-kun? Benar-benar Sasuke-kun? Hiks.. Aku ingat sekarang. Aku merindukanmu Sasu-kun.. Hiks." Sakura menghambur memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke balas memeluknya tak kalah erat. Mereka berpelukan dengan segenap perasaan.

Ditengah pelukan itu, Sakura merasa heran. Apa.. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia meninggal karena penyakit mematikan itu? Kenapa ia masih ada di dunia? Bahkan ia bisa bergerak dengan bebas tanpa alat-alat penopang hidup.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kenapa... Kenapa aku masih hidup? Bukankah seharusnya aku telah tiada saat ini?." tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sakura mulai berpikir macam-macam. 'Ah, apakah Kami-sama memberiku sedikit waktu lebih lama sebelum jiwaku benar-benar pergi?.' Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke lagi. Demi Kami-Sama, ia baru saja bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke!.

"Tidak hime.. Kau tidak akan meninggal, tapi sekarang kau adalah mahkluk sebangsa denganku. Kau adalah... Vampire." jelas Sasuke. Sakura berpikir. Bagaimana bisa?

"Bagaimana bisa, bukankah saat itu aku seharusnya mati karena penyakitku?." lirihnya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku telah mengubahmu menjadi vampire saat kau terbaring koma. Aku tak ingin kau pergi lagi hime.. Maaf aku tak meminta ijinmu saat itu, aku benar-benar tak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi." Sasuke kembali memeluk erat Sakura. Seolah-olah Sakura akan terbang melayang jika ia tak memeluknya dengan erat.

Sakura terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi akan kejadian di rumah sakit.

"Nii-san.." gumamnya pelan. Setitik air mata terjatuh dari emerald kelamnya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan pada Nii-san Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lirih pada Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura erat.

"Kau menggigitnya hime.. Itu adalah naluri alami seorang Vampire newborn." jelas Sasuke pelan.

"Apa.. Dia telah mati?" tetesan air mata itu, semakin deras. Nii-sannya, yang selama ini selalu melindunginya.. Telah meninggal. Dan ialah yang menyebabkan hal itu.

"Nii-san.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku Nii-san. Maafkan aku." racaunya. Ia telah kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa. Kini ia merasa hampa. Sendiri, tanpa keluarganya, tanpa rumahnya.

"Tak apa hime.. Aku akan selalu menemanimu sampai maut benar-benar memisahkan kita. Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Kau tak akan sendiri hime, ada aku yang selalu disisimu. Aku adalah keluargamu, kastil ini adalah rumahmu." Sasuke membelai lembut surai merah muda Sakura. Menenangkannya.

"Aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku hime.." gumam Sasuke pelan. Sakura kembali tenang setelah mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Ia sadar. Ia masih punya Sasuke yang akan selalu bersamanya.

"Sasuke-kun.. Aku- aku ingin pergi menemui Nii-san." pinta Sakura menatap mata Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut -lagi-, sembari berkata..

"Apapun untukmu hime."

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka. Berdiri menghadap sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan ' R.I.P Haruno Yahiko'. Sakura berjalan mendekati nisan itu. Berjongkok disamping gundukan tanah, dimana kakaknya beristirahat untuk terakhir kalinya. Tangannya mengelus pelan batu nisan itu.

"Nii-san.. Maafkan aku ya? Aku tak sadar telah melukaimu nii-san. Maafkan aku.. Maaf." air mata kembali membasahi pipi pucatnya. Seolah tak ada habisnya jika sudah menyangkut kematian kakaknya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Nii-san. Merindukan setiap tingkah usilmu padaku. Saat kau dengan sengaja mencium pipiku, saat kau merawatku ketika aku sakit, saat kau menghajar lelaki yang telah menyakitiku. Aku.. Hidupku pasti tak akan sama lagi mulai sekarang tanpamu Nii-san.. Hiks..Terimakasih telah menjaga dan melindungiku selama ini. Terimakasih atas segala cinta kasih yang kau berikan padaku. Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku Nii-san. Kau adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ada. Semoga kau tenang disana Nii-san, aku selalu menyayangimu. Sangat." air mata Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengalir, ia benar-benar merasa terpukul saat ini. Ia tak siap menerima kenyataan yang terjadi padanya.

Sasuke memandang sendu tubuh Sakura yang terlihat rapuh. Ia berjalan mendekat. Memeluk tubuh Sakura. Menjadi sandarannya. Ia sedih melihat Sakura terpukul seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah terjadi, ini adalah takdir.

Malam itu, dibawah sinar bulan, Sasuke berjanji. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura menangis dan merasa terpukul seperti ini. Ia akan menjaganya.. Meskipun nyawa adalah taruhannya.

"Aishiteru Sakura-hime.."

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun.."

.

.

.

.

"Hime.. Ayo kita kembali ke kastil." ajak Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. Ia sudah tak menangis, ia tak ingin kakakknya merasa khawatir karena ia terus menangisi kepergiannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tampak di pipi pucat Sakura. Mereka saling bertatapan. Onyx Sasuke menjerat emerald Sakura. Membawa Sakura kedalam ciuman hangat penuh cinta bersama Sasuke. Mereka berciuman, dengan sinar rembulan menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dan melangkah pergi dari pemakaman dengan tangan saling bertautan. Memulai hidup baru dengan takdir yang telah menunggu untuk dijalankan.

**-END?-**

.

.

.

.

**- EPILOG -**

KRAKKK

KRAKKK

Tanah dipemakaman itu bergetar. Menimbulkan retakan-retakan. Semakin lama, semakin hebat pula getaran tersebut.

GAK GAK GAK

Burung-burung gagak berterbangan mengelilingi sebuah makam. Seolah-olah menarikan tarian penyambutan diatas makam tersebut. Tiba-tiba..

CRASHHH

Sebuah tangan menyembul keluar dari dalam gundukan tanah.

**- END!-**

* * *

Hello hello saya kembali dengan fic oneshoot keempat sayaa~ maafkan saya yang mengubah Sasuke menjadi se-OOC ini minna! Jauh didalam hati saya, saya ingin sekali Sasuke bersikap semanis ini terhadap Sakura dalam manga *plak. Ini Vampfic pertama saya, jadi maklum aja ya kalo agak aneh hahaha *digampar.

Saya akan menerima kritik, dan saran para readers dengan sepenuh hati dengan catatan : memiliki alasan yang logis! Saya harap readers semua mau membantu saya untuk menjadi author yang lebih baik! Arigatouuu!

Rnr?


End file.
